


A Dream of Spring

by MissMickey0096



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Grief, I like tragedies, Inspired by a fanfic writer here who deleted her beautiful work, Sad, Slow writing, amateur, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickey0096/pseuds/MissMickey0096
Summary: I can feel this time George RR Martin will really release the book (winds of winter at least). Just the time is not sured…Before Christmas this year or June next year (he promised). My odds on June next year because we all know how much Martin likes slow writing.Warning:There’s a great possibility that even in the book Petyr will be slain by Sansa(that ‘giant’ prophecy). I really hate that but I need to admit that it’s bittersweet and Petyr is likely to be a tragic character in ASOIAF. Damn it. So it seems that Sansa will grief over Petyr’s death in both show and book.I really hope they could end up as King and Queen though. But Life is not a song.(sigh)
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 11





	A Dream of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t finished the chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 re-edited and finished.

**Chapter 1 Queen in the North**

_Look,_

_there’s the spring._

_Look,_

_there’s the queen._

_Somebody has the power,_

_Somebody has the beauty,_

_So I guess she is happy_.

The crown feels a little heavy to her neck recently but it still fits perfectly on her head.A silver Crown, a simple one suits the icy queen’s expression and taste. At least that’s what they said.

People like talking about their queen while she isn’t sure which are intended good, which are intended bad. Maybe both. Maybe neither. Just some stupid gossips. Only if what they talk don’t harm her ruling, those talks don’t bother her.

_Once I was a girl, I really cared about how other people look at me._

The Winterfell is one of the biggest castles in the Westeros and Sansa has a large army thanks to the past several battles. As the warden of North and a member of royal families, Sansa needs to deal with a lot of people almost every two or three days, especially given that the spring finally comes and the road to the north becomes convenient. Surrounded by various people—some are lords, some are new knights, some are just sellswords— the icy queen is calm and strong to send out the orders, make the plans, say the right words to different public situations. Just like the ice, like the snow. People give her the nickname for loving her strong character or for laughing at her sobering life? Sansa didn’t know. Common people enjoy the offensive jokes about the powerful ones.

“Spring is here.” Sansa is sitting on a part of an old root before the pool in the God’s wood.

No one is here now.

”Didn’t get any messages from Aya yet. I am curious what kind of view she is watching now.”

”Since last meeting, I have never seen Bran and Brennie. Almost 5 years now. Though I do receive some letters from them from time to time, mostly on official business.”

”Last month, Tyrion visited here once. We had a feast. ‘Bronn did the shitty job as a master of coin so I had to do the hand and the copper things at the same time.’ that night Tyrion half joked half complained about being King’s Hand. But I know better. Tyrion enjoys it.”

”And Jon went south nearly twice a year. The last time he visited here was still winter.”

“Every one lives their own life well, I guess.”

”My life is good by the way. Most of time is put on ruling the kingdom. Really busy. When I am not, I visit here. Going outside is good. If I can go outside of the castle for some personal entertainment not for business, that will be perfect. I always want to do that. But it’s a little embarrassing that I don’t know pick whom. People see me as the queen here. Honestly, I didn’t hear my name for a quite long time.”

_”So what’s your name?”_

_”Alayne…Stone?”_

_Sansa noticed that when Petyr really smiles, he gets those cute wrinkles around his eyes._

_He passed her a half pear and when she ate it, Petyr just watched her with those unreadable grey-green eyes. Sitting there like a lazy but shrewd cat, he had the Arbor Gold in his hand which Sansa was persuaded by him to taste a little bit. They shared one cup and that made Sansa uneasy._

_He looked enjoying her uneasy anyway._

_Sansa forgot this thought at once when Petyr started to explain what happened in King Joffrey’s wedding._

_Later, that night on the Finger island, a question haunted Sansa:_

_”why he taught me to play the game?”_

Politics have never been most of northerners’ strength and so does the economics. The financial situation the north is in is what troubles Sansa in the recent days. The war against the dead destroyed many fields around the castle. It was a miracle for them to survive the winter and the continuous support from the Vale and Riverland contributed to the miracle. But winter is over and her people start to plant the seeds. However seeds are not grains which can be eaten immediately. The grains in stock are running out. They need money to buy food from other countries very soon. 

“Maybe I should borrow some from the Iron Bank.”

_Then get yourself into the same trouble Cersei experienced before? That didn’t sound attractive, Sweetling._

The mocking voice echoed inside her brain. If she tried harder, she could even imagine his smirk behind the words. How long has she been like this?

_Don’t know._

_Don’t care either._

When she made the decision that day many years ago, she had already chosen the North’s and her family’s welfare over her personal happiness. As hollowness eats her bit by bit inside, she really care less and less about herself.

_Sadly, there seems no one else caring about it too._

_Can’t blame my people. They have their own lives and I don’t have mine._

_It’s all right._

“Twenty-five years ago, today is the day I was born,though everybody here thinks I was born another date. They celebrated for me on that date. Even Bran sent official letters that day to the celebration. He was young when I was born. Can’t blame him for that.”

Strangely, Sansa shows a warming smile to herself, her head leaning on the old tree. She doesn’t move as she is listening to the heartbeat of the tree as if that tree were alive.

“ _Father, What’s this?”_

_Alayne was holding a tiny wooden box which was given by Petyr just now._

_“Open it, Alayne.”_

_“It’s your silver pin.”_

_“Not mine. Yours. It’s a gift for your birthday,Sweetling.”_

_Her eyes met the genuine smiles in his eyes and for a moment she lost all her words._

_Then she felt his hand caressing her left cheek like a lover’s soft kiss._

_“I hope you like it. I am afraid that we cannot celebrate your birthday openly like what would have happened when you were in Winterfell just one year ago. But I wish you could be happy. “ His mint breath was near her ear leading to a blush on her face, “Happy birthday, Sansa. I promise you in the future, the whole world will celebrate for your birthday. You believe me?”_

_Don’t know why. Alayne nods._

_“So what’s this?”_

_Sansa was looking at a black box in front of her in the solar. Petyr stood behind her, more nearer to the fireplace._

_“Well,it’s the day.” Petyr shrugged his shoulder and walked slowly to her._

_She turned around to face him, being caught off guard by realizing how close he is standing to her now._

_“Sansa, I am sorry for lying to you about that thing.”_

_“No, you are not. You never have.”_

_Petyr sighed before continuing, “Fine,Sweetling. Let’s…let’s just rest our repute today. Save your hatred on me for another day. That’s a deal?”_

_She saw his genuine smiles again, a rare scene since they arrived in Winterfell. Melted by his warmth, pondering a while, Sansa nods._

“I am still wearing the necklace you gave me. It’s a beautiful one with the silver direwolf on it. “

Sansa rubs her hands on her dress nervously, watching further to the live forest. Some birds are singing inside the trees.

“I…I don’t know what else I can share. You must feel bored by my trivial routines repeated day by day. It’s fine. Really. When you get used to it, it’s not that unbearable.” A bitter smile shows on Sansa’s face. “But sometimes…it just reminds me of the days when you were still…here. Quarrels could be fun sometimes.”

Not a word, Sansa just sits there for a while. The cold air in the early spring feels cool and refreshing like tasting the mint on the tongue.Not far from the queen, a leave floats on the lake, making a ripple on the surface.

_A castle on the mountain,_

_A maid in the Autumn,_

_A poetry for the past,_

_A song for the great,_

_Some come,_

_Some go,_

_Some give_

_Some get_

_We are the common souls,_

_Just lost in the world._


End file.
